


Bend me low

by Lilithangel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Rimming, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in time between Giles and Spike who are in a mutually satisfying sub/dom relationship.<br/>Spike breaks the rules and accepts his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend me low

“Spike, come here,” Giles said when he heard the door. Spike sloped in and leaned against the doorframe. “You’re late.”

“Slayer got all het up and wanted to keep patrolling,” Spike said with a shrug.

“Whose collar to you wear, Spike?” Giles said firmly.

“Yours,” Spike said.

“So whose needs are more important to you?”

“Yours.”

“Good. Now get on with your chores. We’ll discuss your punishment later.”

Spike sighed but knew better than to argue about the chores, Giles had made it very clear early in the relationship that they were non-negotiable and disobeying would not result in any punishments he would enjoy.

The first chore was to lock the doors and close the curtains (neither of them wanted to share what they did with the youngsters). Then it was time to strip naked and prepare himself.

Sometimes Giles preferred to do the preparation himself and if he was truly angry at Spike he’d tell Spike not to bother and Spike would know there was no sex happening in the near future.

A quick shower to remove the stink of patrol from his skin and then Giles’ favourite plug lubed up and inserted. Not too big it stretched him just enough to allow Giles smooth access, with a wide base to keep his cheeks spread for the visual appeal and help just a little keeping it inside. Last came the replacing of the barbell piercing for the thick gold loops Giles had given him for their first anniversary. The collar that never left his neck sat snug against his throat.

Once ready Spike went back downstairs and poured Giles a scotch as a silent apology even knowing it wouldn’t change the punishment Giles would decide on later. Giles ruffled Spike’s hair when he knelt and offered the glass up admiring the glints of gold and the strip of black leather against pale skin.

After Giles took the glass Spike stood and went into the kitchen. He really hated cooking and cleaning as Giles well knew and it was the one thing the others were aware of which smarted even more. However it only added spice to things to know that the youngsters had no real idea about what was going on and their relatively good natured teasing added a nice frisson to things (Spike was a perverse creature and Giles wasn’t that different).

He did like the filly apron though.

* * * * *

Giles finished the page he was on before acknowledging Spike’s kneeling figure. 

The punishment would be mitigated by the knowledge that Spike was keeping Buffy safe and Giles preferred to think of it as attitude adjustment. Spike knew that coming in penitent would have got him out of most of it but neither of them really wanted him to stop being rebellious completely.

Giles had done his best to ignore the smells coming from the kitchen and the occasional glimpses of Spike’s bare arse as the table was set. It was his duty to ensure Spike was punished properly and content with his place in Giles’ life, but sometimes it was damn hard to remember with the combination of black frilly apron and the knowledge of the plug spreading Spike open. 

Unable to deny his physical hunger Giles got to his feet and proceeded to the dining room with Spike crawling along behind him. Once seated he surveyed the meal Spike had laid out.

“Fetch your meal,” Giles ordered, “you may warm it.”

Spike quickly returned with a covered bowl and crawled under the table presenting his arse to Giles foot. Giles removed his slipper so he could toy with the plug as he ate savouring the little gasps and hip flexes he drew out of Spike as much as the soup and bread Spike had prepared for him.

“Don’t move,” Giles ordered as he dragged his toe down to nudge at Spike’s balls. Spike whined in protest but held still only dipping his head to continue lapping up the blood in his bowl. “Good boy,” Giles said knowing it would be enough to make Spike shudder. “Such a good boy,” he crooned when Spike barely twitched. He continued to stroke Spike’s balls and cock as he finished his meal knowing how wild it would drive Spike.

Finished, Giles got to his feet and returned to the living room leaving Spike to tidy up. It had been difficult at first to enforce the domestic part of their relationship as Spike would have been happy to simply submit in the bedroom (or any room where sex happened) and continuing resisting Giles in all other areas but Giles had made it clear that it was an all or nothing deal.

Spike’s initial rebellions had been quite creative and Giles had responded just as creatively with his punishments leading to a grudging respect and the slow bending to Giles’ requirements. Now they had a comfortable domination and submission relationship that suited them both easing some of the demons that haunted them both.

When Spike had finished cleaning up he returned, now naked, to kneel at Giles’ feet. Giles let him settle and then turned on the television so they could watch a show. This was a signal to Spike that Giles wasn’t too angry and the punishment would be something they both enjoyed.

At the end of the show Giles got up and headed for the spare room with Spike crawling along behind him, as always thankful that the children were not interested in his private life enough to snoop. He’d referred to it as the ‘box room’ enough to dissuade any random curiosity anyway.

At first glance the room appeared nearly bare. It was only the keen eye that would notice thick hooks in the walls and ceiling, the chair in the corner without a seat but a padded rim with a strange padded footrest and the sturdy four poster single bed with chains tucked tidily underneath. And nobody would ever know there was sound proofing insulation surrounding the whole room.

The innocuous wardrobe against the wall was padlocked shut and it was there that Giles headed first. Inside was an array of whips, paddles, gags, ropes and chains as well as a selection of plugs, dildos and vibrators among other things.

Spike knelt up in the centre of the room and waited as Giles made his selection.

Giles trailed silk rope across Spike’s shoulders letting the soft loops drape over his back before encouraging him to stand.

“Arms up,” Giles said when he’d bound them together. Once Spike was in position Giles swung a loop around the hook above and pulled it tight so that Spike was forced onto his toes. Then Giles proceeded to slowly bind the rope into intricate knots around Spike’s torso finishing by separating Spike’s balls and securing his cock in its erect position leaving his legs free.

Giles ran his hands over the knots and teased the flesh between until Spike was squirming and swinging from the hook.

“This was for my pleasure,” Giles said as he admired his handiwork. “This is part of your punishment,” he continued holding the flat of a black rubber paddle to Spike’s lips for a kiss, “as gratitude I don’t want you stifle your cries.”

The paddle cracked across Spike’s right buttock sending him spinning around into the waiting smack of the paddle on his left buttock. Giles set up a rhythm that made it similar to a game of swingball (or tetherball as Xander would insist on calling it). Each strike made a satisfying whack on Spike’s body as Giles changed the position of the paddle to connect from his buttocks to his thighs. The first six blows elicited nothing more than a sharp intake of breath but slowly as Spike’s skin reddened and then darkened to purple small gasps turned to loud cries.

Even if the rope didn’t keep Spike’s cock erect Giles knew it would be by the expression on Spike’s face and the way his body swayed back into the path of the paddle. Giles gave one last swing letting the paddle clip Spike’s inner thigh then returned it to the wardrobe. 

He waited for Spike’s body to stop swinging giving him time to enjoy the red and blue welts. Then he tipped Spike’s chin up with the handle of the whip he had chosen. Spike obediently accepted the handle in his mouth sucking on it as if it was Giles’ cock. Leaving the handle in Spike’s mouth Giles bent down and picked up the plug that had fallen out of Spike’s arse during the paddling. Spike’s eyes widened with shock when Giles held it up and sighed with resignation when the handle of the whip was replaced. He knew better than to treat Giles’ gifts that way.

Giles started by applying the scourge to the front of Spike’s thighs, letting the tips flick around to almost catch the sensitive skin of his balls. Giles had been adept with the whip before the arrangement with Spike but now he was a master, able to place his strikes with absolute precision.

The beauty of the scourge was that the strikes were deceptively light until layered over each other building up the intensity of the sensations until it was unbearable, particularly around sensitive areas. With Spike Giles was able to truly ply his art, the tips of the scourge caressing Spike’s cock and balls finding the gaps in the silk rope and making it bite into flesh beyond the tolerance of most. One day Giles intended to whip Spike’s cock to orgasm but that would not be part of a punishment.

Giles returned the scourge to the wardrobe and poured himself a glass of water from the bottle he always kept in the room during their sessions leaving Spike swinging gently from the rope, head hanging with exhaustion, cock rigid and leaking, body criss-crossed with Giles’ attention and the plug still held between clenched teeth.

When his thirst was satisfied Giles took the water over to Spike, tapping his jaw to release the plug and pouring carefully while he stroked Spike’s shoulders until the vampire came back to himself out of the haze of pleasure/pain. Spike might not need the water for sustenance but it did help to bring him back.

“Just perfect,” Giles said as he left the room leaving Spike hanging in all senses of the word. He pretended not to hear Spike’s muttered curse. This was the real punishment and he’d return when Spike was suitably chastised to accept Spike’s apology and finally sink into Spike’s very willing hole.

* * * * *

Giles returned and released Spike from the hook, catching him until he got his balance and then lowering him to the ground to unbind him from the silk. The bruising had eased over the hour thanks to Spike’s earlier meal but the deep red markings from the ropes and the criss-cross of welts would take the rest of the night to disappear giving Giles plenty of time to enjoy them.

When he’d coiled up the rope and returned it to the wardrobe Spike had crawled over to the chair to wait, cock slightly deflated as the circulation returned with the accompanying pins and needles. Giles smiled in approval and got comfortable as Spike lay down and positioned his neck and head on the padded footrest.

Giles had taken some time to prepare himself for Spike’s apology and he sighed with pleasure as he felt Spike’s tongue tease around the rim of his arse. “Such a good boy,” he praised, “you took your punishment well and I am happy to accept your apology.” Spike licked from Giles’ hole high enough so his nose could nuzzle at the underside of Giles’ balls then returned to push his tongue in past the first ring of muscles coaxing Giles to relax and let him in deeper.

The humiliation and pleasure satisfied something in both of them. It was as close as Spike was allowed to penetrating Giles and let him worship Giles in a way that neither would acknowledge in any other setting. Spike pushed his tongue in as deep as he could, stroking the sides and pressing his lips up in a kiss. He found every spot that Giles reacted to until Giles ordered him roughly to stop.

Giles pulled Spike to his feet and turned him over the chair trapping his cock against the arm. Despite having lost the plug early Spike was still relaxed enough for Giles to push into him with only minimal resistance. 

“Hold on,” Giles said. He pulled out and thrust back in hard. Spike braced against the other arm and pushed back to meet Giles’ thrusts as they fell into a rhythm both familiar and thrilling. Giles didn’t have to be careful because he couldn’t hurt Spike that way and Spike could just enjoy the sensation of letting go. His cock was pressed against the arm of the chair adding just the right amount of pain to the proceedings. Giles never stinted with Spike’s pleasure unless he was truly angry and Spike was looking forward to a decent orgasm after Giles reached his.  
Giles didn’t hold back at reaching his orgasm, it had been a long day and he was looking forward to a bath and a good night’s sleep with his lover happily restrained beside him. He sped up his thrusts and groaned with pleasure as he filled Spike with his release. While he was still hard he reached around and took hold of Spike’s cock. 

“Come for me dear boy,” he said and felt Spike’s release in his hand and on his cock as Spike’s arse tightened around it.

When they had both regained some equilibrium and Giles’ cock softened and slipped free he fetched the plug and pushed it back into Spike’s twitching hole. A quick check confirmed none of the welts or bruises required any treatment beyond rest so he led the calm and sated vampire to the bathroom for a quick shower.

The last thing before bed was to bind Spike’s arms to his sides and hook his collar onto the hook in the bedpost then crawl in next to him, cover them both and turn out the light. Spike never moved at night but they both preferred to know that Spike wasn’t going anywhere.

END


End file.
